Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes radio conversations
This article is a list of optional radio conversations in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, which are either humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Similar to in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the radio conversations are very brief. Kazuhira Miller is the only contact during gameplay. Because the calls came in automatically with no way to skip them, it also resulted in some complaints, causing Kojima Productions to promise to include an option to skip the radio calls when redoing missions. Main Story *Kazuhira Miller: That rain just won't let up. It'll help you stay out of sight, but... watch you don't get hypothermia. *Kazuhira Miller: The guards' situational awareness won't be that great due to the hurricane, but still, don't get careless. *Kazuhira Miller: That escaped prisoner might have intel about the base. (this call comes in after Snake overhears two guards talking about an escaped prisoner) *Kazuhira Miller: A cassette tape... It may contain classified information. I'll mark the location he mentioned. Go find it if you can. (this call comes in after overhearing two guards talk about a disposed cassette tape at the Admin building) *(when calling Miller while looking at Chico with the binoculars after the cutscene in the cage) Kazuhira Miller: Chico... They must have really worked him over. *Kazuhira Miller: Boss. We've been in touch with Amanda. We had her listen to Chico's call for help. She agrees with us. She said, "I know my brother, and I know when he's lying." She also had a message for you. "I'm ready for the worst." Sounded a little too cheerful to me. *(when calling Miller while looking at Paz with the binoculars after the cutscene in the cell) Kazuhira Miller: When we get our hands on Paz, intel on Cipher isn't the only thing I want out of her. Putting aside her mission, her past, that sense of loyalty they drilled into her... I want to know... What she really thought of us. *Kazuhira Miller: The rain was coming down just as hard the day we met Paz. "I only want peace for my country." I can't believe we ever bought that cover story. After Paz tried to steal Zeke from us, and we watched her get pulled beneath the waves... There was one thing I kept asking myself. Which was the real Paz and which was the lie? Eliminate the Renegade Threat *Kazuhira Miller: This job... The clients are KGB contacts from my Colombia days... don't worry, they had nothing to do with Zadornov. They lost a lot of comrades to the "eye" and the "finger." The NVA lost high-ranking staff too... but also their families, their children. To the East, the two were a reason to be afraid of the dark. Their extradition to face trial is even on the table in the peace talks. Now that they're out of Laos, the two are enjoying a relaxing vacation in a loophole - one surrounded by minefields and barbed wire. Even if the war ends, the East fears their return. For our clients, it will only truly be over when these two are dead. Classified Intel Acquisition This particular conversation can only be initated if the player reads the mission briefing on the iDroid. *Kazuhira Miller: This is the target. The military hasn't retrieved the information themselves, probably because they no longer know who in the Marines they can trust. This "subversion" appears to extend all the way to the base's higher-ups, and the source of it? The organization Paz spoke of - Cipher. You can bet on it. They're involved with the creation of that black site... And that is why the Pentagon chose us. We're their bait to catch Cipher. Which means it also becomes a golden opportunity for us. We might actually get an up close and personal look at the bastards. Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements *Kazuhira Miller: The information we previously obtained confirmed that the base is now a black site. Prisoners are being renditioned there only to face "interrogation" with no end... The Pentagon sent several undercover agents to the base, but they've lost contact with every one of them *Kazuhira Miller: Boss. The problem doesn’t stop at the torture facilities. The abductions on foreign soil are a violation of national sovereignty, and if that gets out, they’re looking at major diplomatic headaches. That’s why the government has given its unofficial consent to the JCS’s plan and this suppression op is going ahead. *Kazuhira Miller: There's something else, Boss... It isn't just the U.S. agents who've gone missing. I sent someone from the Intel Team to the base as well, but there's been no contact from him either. Sorry for not telling you. But Cipher is probably behind the development of that black site, and I figured it might get us a lead on them. If our man's still alive... be sure to get him outta there, Boss. *Kazuhira Miller: Wait, there's something there. Did they set a trap? Look around carefully... *(when calling Miller while looking at a directional mine with the binoculars) Kazuhira Miller: A directional mine...! Don't approach it from the front. That's the trigger area. That's a directional mine. Any escapees who are it that far are in for a nasty surprise. You won't find any guards around those. *Kazuhira Miller: Boss, you ok?! Landmines... To take out any prisoner trying to escape. They really want to keep that place under wraps, huh... (this conversation only occurs if the player triggers a landmine without disarming it). *Kazuhira Miller: Boss, that prisoner... *(when calling Miller while looking at Prisoner 12282 with the binoculars) Kazuhira Miller: He's alive! Jamais Vu *Kazuhira Miller: According to our spies from the Intel Team, "they" attacked the base the night of the crash, and by morning they had taken the place of the Marines. Are they some creature from another world? Robots built using cutting-edge bionics? We have no idea where they came from or what they want. They might look like us, but the reality is something altogether different. Those things are monsters. As they steal human victims and take their place, the Pentagon has dubbed them "Snatchers." *Kazuhira Miller: That, is a Snatcher. They're impersonating people at the base. Don't forget, they're not human. Knocking them out or tranquilizing them won't work. Your mission is to destroy those Snatchers. CQC and tranq guns won't cut it, so be careful. *Kazuhira Miller: The area's blanketed with a pollen-like substance. It was probably brought there by "them". We don't know what kind of effect it might have on non-cyborgs. To be on the safe side, we can't send out a chopper until the situation is under control. *Kazuhira Miller: These... Snatchers are posing as Marines. To pick them out, you'll first need to mark a target. That'll let you "feel them out." With your hardware, you'll be able to see right through their disguise. I've sent the targets' predicted field of movement to your IDroid. Wipe out the Snatchers posing as Marines, and neutralize all survivors. Destroying them won't add to your kill count. Eliminate the Snatchers. *Kazuhira Miller: Someone's there...! Try marking him. Is he human, or one of them? Feel him out. *Kazuhira Miller: He's not a Snatcher.. but still, there's something not quite right about him. Interrogate him. Find out what he knows. A survivor... There's no changing the fact he's still a threat. Neutralize all humans - either knock them out, put them to sleep, or kill them. All the survivors have had their minds taken over... by them, like some kind of hypnosis. It's one of the survivors. He's most likely being controlled by the Snatchers. *Kazuhira Miller: Even their bodily structures are identical to ours. Meaning their weak points must be the same too... They may think they can pass themselves off as Marines, but they can't fool you, huh. Your objective is to eliminate the Snatchers. Don't think of them as human. Eliminate these... these Snatchers. *Kazuhira Miller: Raiden. Your cybernetic body is equipped with a self-repair unit. If you take damage, get to cover and wait for your body to heal. And sorry, but you can't steal extra units from the Snatchers. *Kazuhira Miller: It's too bad I won't see you handle a blade... But I hear you're good with a gun too. Don't get close to those things - put them down from a distance. No need to go easy on them. Déjà Vu *Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you OK? FOX... DIEs... But the FOX Engine came out on top? Thanks, FOX Engine! *Kazuhira Miller: A fox? *Kazuhira Miller: Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska... (chuckles) Or...not. *Kazuhira Miller: Those mice are Alaskan field mice. Uh, no, no they're not... // Big Boss: Master, are you feeling OK? *Kazuhira Miller: Someone's in the outhouse... Some soldier with stomach trouble? I think he's gonna be a while. Better leave him alone. *Kazuhira Miller: I'd say he's having a tough time in there. *Kazuhira Miller: Better leave him alone. *Kazuhira Miller: Is that... Johnny? ... No, forget I said anything. *Kazuhira Miller: Hm? The last photo's missing? ...Oh, sorry... I forgot it. Snake, it should be on the back of the disc case. Or what about the manual? There's gotta be a clue somewhere. *Kazuhira Miller: Snake, this is Kazuhira Miller. It's been a long time. // Big Boss: Master? What are you doing here? *Kazuhira Miller: Snake, need to save? Oh, wait - it's autosave this time around. *Kazuhira Miller: Snow in Cuba? No, this must be the SNOW-9 pollen... *Kazuhira Miller: What's the security level of your card? Hm... You don't have one? *Kazuhira Miller: "KOJIMA PRODUCTIONS"... What does that mean? There's got to be a reason that's there... *Kazuhira Miller: "KOJIMA PRODUCTIONS"... What about that oval on top of it? Why's it empty? It's as if something belongs there... *Kazuhira Miller: I feel like I've seen that before... Something's missing though. *Kazuhira Miller: There's got to be some kind of trick to that... See anything out of the ordinary around you? *Kazuhira Miller: Well I'll be! KOJIMA PRODUCTIONS L.A. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Back then Snake was just 16 by 32 pixels, and only four colors. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake was 16 by 32 pixels and eight colors. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake's 3D model was made up of 690 polygons. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 3800 polygons. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 4800 polygons. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 14000 polygons. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: Snake's model was 3500 polygons. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: MILLER HERE... BE CAREFUL, NOT TO LET THE ENEMY DETECT YOU. ...OVER. *''(when calling Miller about the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots logo)'' Kazuhira Miller: From 2D to 3D, then voice, and freedom of movement. Facial expressions too. I guess your face has a few new wrinkles. But I've never seen more emotion expressed through it. Joy... and rage, too. What an age we live in, huh, Snake? Wonder what they'll think of next! Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Transcripts